villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dario (Pokémon)
Dario (in Japanese: ドリオ, Dorio) is a minor character in the original Pokémon anime. He only appears in the episode The Flame Pokémon-athon! in which he serves as a main antagonist. He was voiced by Hiro Yūki in the Japanese version and by late Maddie Blaustein in the English version. Personality Dario is very selfish, arrogant and stuck-up Trainer who would always go to the great lengths of winning, even if it involves cheating. He thinks very highly of himself, believing that he is better than everyone else and strongly despises losing. Also, he's very crafty, cunning and hot-tempered. He appears to be a sore loser since he blamed Team Rocket for his defeat and never considered his own fault. History Dario was a young Dodrio trainer who raised the herd of Dodrio and used one of them for Pokémon races. He was also a winner of Pokémon race for several years. When Lara Laramie wanted to win the race with her Ponyta, Dario became her rival. When Ash Ketchum and his friends, Misty and Brock, were talking with Lara, Dario appeared on his Dodrio and arrogantly announced that he wants to win the upcoming race. Dario wanted to win the race at any cost. Knowing that Lara is very skilled he decided to force her out of competition. He encountered three members of Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth, and made deal with them. He promised them that they would be very rich if they helped him win the race. In order to eliminate Lara Dario tells her that herd of Tauros started attacking each other at her place. When Lara, Ash, Misty and Brock arrived the scene, Lara's Growlithe managed to calm down the rampaging Tauros. Then Meowth spooked Lara's Ponyta, causing her to fall off and break her left arm (in Japanese version her arm was only injured, not necessarily broken), thus making her unable to take part in the race. However, at Lara's request, Ash replaced her as Ponyta's rider and Misty and Brock also entered the race in order to help Ash. With the help of Team Rocket, Dario quickly went into the lead. Team Rocket successfully forced Tauros, Nidorina and Electrode out of competition, giving Dario and his Dodrio the advantage. They almost succeeded in eliminating Lara's Ponyta but Ash was able to continue the race. It looked as though Dario was about to win the race but, suddenly, Ash and Lara's Ponyta emerged and caught up to Dario and his Dodrio. Unwilling to give up, Dario ordered his Dodrio to peck Ponyta, but it briefly delayed Ponyta and caused it to evolve into Rapidash. Ash and Rapidash then defeated Dario by just few centimeters, much to everyone's surprise. Furious at his unexpected defeat (and even having a gall to call Ash the cheater), Dario ordered his Dodrio to attack Ash and Rapidash who kicked them away, sending them both flying. Later Dario blamed Team Rocket for his defeat, tied them up and ordered his Dodrio to peck them repeatedly. Dario's later fate is unknown after this. Trivia *Both his Japanese and English names may be a pun on "Dodrio", a Pokémon which appears to be his main Pokémon. *In the Japanese version Dario calls Jesse, James and Meowth sensei but in English version he calls them by their names. *The shapes under his eyes are similar to Ash's shapes. *In English version, after being defeated by Ash, Dario calls him a cheater. However, in Japanese version, he never calls him a cheater but instead gets angry with him for "getting in his way". Naigation Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Cheater Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites